My Venus
by Ceiling
Summary: Reinako AU in which Rei and Minako have a long distance relationship and Rei goes to visit Minako now that she is all grown up.


**Hello I am writing something I am not sure what it is yet but here we go. It is probably based off of real life experience but you could care less.**

* * *

I fell in love with her at first sight. I know, cheesy, but it was a bit different than you would think. She followed my blog and commented on my posts all the time, it got to the point where i thought she was creepy. I decided to give her a chance, though, and I am very happy that I did. We talked and talked for days on end, until months and even years had passed! A couple of months after we started talking we started to date, and I fell in love with her. Her smile, her eyes, even her silly behaviour made me feel so warm and so lovely. I could never say it directly, but she always knew that I loved her above anything else. Her name was Minako, and still is; I loved her, and still do, with all of my heart.

It was autumn when she asked me to come see her in a hurry. We were all grown up now, I could finally drive to see her. I was so excited I could barely contain myself! After all of these years of seeing her in pictures, calling her late at night, and video chatting with her, she would finally be my own to hold. Just the thought of it made my heart leap inside of my chest! I was also scared though, what if she didn't like me anymore in person? What if she found that she didn't love me anymore, as she once said she had? I cast my aspersions aside and took a quick glance in the mirror before heading out the door to my car. I had a long drive ahead of me, so I might as well have kept my head up. After all, Minako did love when I was confident of myself.

I put my keys in the ignition with delight. My engine roared to life, the same way my love for her roared in my heart, and I was off. Driving through the countryside was quite beautiful, much more beautiful than one would expect. I grew up in a town with mostly barren outskirts, which left me to believe that all rural areas were the same. I was sadly mistaken, for the rustic scenery of the small towns and the beautiful autumn leaves flowing in the wind were absolutely breath-taking. Racing through the sloping terrain and feeling the wind from the window whipping my hair back and forth made me feel more alive than ever before.

Everything reminded me of her, from the clouds in the sky to the green grass in the trees, it was all stunning. The bright September sun reminded me of her golden locks, and how they shone through even the gloomiest winters. The warmth in the air reminded me of her warmth, which cold cure even the coldest of hearts. The slight breeze reminded me of how cool she was, even when she was having a bad day. The trees reminded me of her growth throughout the years, I had watched her grow up all this time, after all. Lastly ,of course, the clear blue sky that were her eyes; her eyes could captivate me and keep me in awe for hours and hours on end.

The smell of autumn was always so wonderful, it made me wonder what she smelled like. With the way she was, she probably had all kinds of fancy perfumes and such. I pondered this for quite a time until I came to the conclusion that I knew what she smelled like. She smelled of sweetness, a mixture of freedom, carefree attitude, and love for all people. I could imagine it, although I had never savoured her scent; It was a fragrance like no other and I wanted to cherish it in my mind forever.

It wasn't too long before I could hear the cicadas chirping and I knew that night had arrived. I stopped in a little town and decided to stay in a hotel for the night. I grabbed my laptop out of the backseat, as well as a change of clothes, and headed inside to get a room for the night. It was a quaint little inn, a lot of the furniture didn't match, but it felt like a home. As soon as I got to my room I opened my laptop, after all this time driving I couldn't wait to see my Venus yet again.

As soon as I logged on she told me she missed me. She said that she had been thinking about me all day! I told her I was as well, but couldn't put everything into words. She told me that everything reminded her of me, from the violet on her pillowcases to the warm mid-autumn breeze. She told me that she had been worried about me, and that she was glad I was safe. She told me about her day, and even more about how much she missed me until midnight. It was so nice to see her smile yet again, and I longed to see it in person. I told her I would be there tomorrow for sure, and that I had a special surprise planned for her. Of course, being as childish as she was, she wouldn't stop bothering me and asking me what it was for another hour until I told her that I needed to get my rest.

I set my laptop on my pillow and pulled the sheets over both the laptop and myself. It felt like she was really there with me, in a way. We sat like that for some time just looking into each other's eyes and smiling.

"I love you, my Venus, sweet dreams." I said, closing my eyes.

"I love you too, my Mars."

We fell asleep side by side, closer to each other than ever before.

* * *

**Here it is, a story. Idk if it's good or not, you go ahead and tell me if you want.**


End file.
